High dielectric constant (Hi-K) elastomeric composites are commonly used in cable accessories to control electrical field stresses built up at the locations of splices and terminations. Typically, these materials are carbon black filled elastomers such as EPDM and silicone that give a certain range of dielectric (K) values for stress relief. These elastomeric composites also contain barium titanate (BT) or inorganic fillers that have very high dielectric constants (Hi-K). In order to achieve high dielectric constant of these composites, high filler loadings (>50 volume percent) are typically required. These high loadings drastically reduce the processability and mechanical properties of the resulting composites. For many polymer matrixes, loadings at these levels are not very practical. For carbon filled composites, the volume loading of carbon powder should be near the percolation threshold which is very hard to control. For some silicone based systems, Hi-K polymeric additives such as epichlorohydrin have been used to increase the dielectric constant of the resulting composite. These types of composites generally have high dielectric losses (dissipation factor). As a result, such a composite can lead to an increase in temperature in the dielectric material, which can exceed the thermal load capability of the connector and cable.